High data rate wireless communication standards or specification such as those deployed for networks using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technologies may require high output linearity over a wide dynamic range for transmitted signals. Typically, for a wireless device to acceptably implement OFDM technologies, several backoff decibels (dBs) (e.g., 7 dBs) from a peak power radiation level are required for transmitting signals from the wireless device. High output linearity over a wide dynamic range using radio frequency power amplifiers may be a design challenge for wireless devices that implement OFDM technologies and have several backoff dBs from a peak power radiation level for transmitting signals. It is with respect to these and other challenges that the present improvements are needed.